Silence Quite This Loud
by lucianolover
Summary: Sonny has just found out that Will is the father of Gabi's baby. Does this spell the end of their story? Inspired by The Story of Us by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

Will slams the door to his mom's apartment. This action rattles the walls and sends a mirror to the floor in one dramatic shatter. Glancing at the broken glass, Will contemplates cleaning it up and throwing it away. However, the shattered shards remind him of what remains of his and Sonny's relationship. That thought causes Will's throat to swell up and he chokes out a sob as he slides to the floor. Sonny was the best thing in his life and he had to go and screw things up. He was turning into a carbon copy of his mother. At that thought he hears the key being turned in the lock on the other side of the door he is leaning on. Will scoots over to the wall next to the door, so as to not disturb the person trying to get inside.

The door opens and in runs three pairs of small little legs, Will's brother and sisters. Behind them comes his mother, Sami, talking fervently on her cell phone.

"EJ I'm trying to tell you that Gabi is trying to manipulate my son, just like I manipulated Austin about Will." Sami says as she shuts the door with her back. Her blond hair is falling out of the tight bun she'd had it in for the wedding.

"Well I know that Will told a lie too, but I'm sure that it was Gabi who convinced him to do it."

It looks as though Sami is about to present another argument to her sometimes lover on the other end when she turns around and sees Will crying against the wall. At that her face moves from frustration and indignation to compassion and sympathy for her oldest. She immediately tells EJ that she'll have to call him back and then hangs up her phone. Placing the phone on the counter, Sami slowly walks across the room to envelop her son into her arms.

"Oh Will. I'm so sorry Gabi got you mixed up in this mess. Who would have thought she would pull a me?" Sami soothes as she pats her son's head.

"Mom would you please stop blaming Gabi? I agreed to lie about the whole thing. I'm the one who chose to lie about being the father." Will clarifies indignantly in a soggy voice.

"Gabi is to blame, Will!" Sami states as she places her hand around his chin in order to direct his attention on her. "Maybe if I had paid closer attention to the situation I could have prevented this."

"There you go mom! Always bringing the conversation right back to you." Will pulls away from his mom and stands up. "I can't deal with you right now. I need time to myself." With that Will walks out of his mom's apartment.

He wanders aimlessly through Horton square trying to come up with a plan to get Sonny to see the light. Coming up short on ideas Will plops down on a bench and begins twiddling his thumbs. He is lost in his feeling of hopelessness and doesn't see the person approaching, until they were right in front of him. Will looks up and sees that it is his grandma Marlena.

"Hi darling!" Marlena places her hand on her grandson's cheek and gives him a knowing smile.

"I screwed up grandma!" Will chokes.

"We all make mistakes. At least you are owning up to them now." Marlena says softly, sitting down next to Will.

"Yeah but, this one cost me everything!" Will cries out, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"Sonny couldn't even look at me! We were going to move in together and now he can't even look at me."

"He's just shocked that's all."

"Grandma! You don't get it! He gave me this look that I have never seen before. It told me that he couldn't believe that I had done what I did. He was disgusted by me and my Sami Brady ways."

"Did you even talk to him? Maybe he just had that initial reaction and needed time to think on it." Marlena pulls her grandson up against her side in an embrace.

"He doesn't _want_ to talk to me." Will mumbled into her shoulder as a sob wracked his body.

"Did he say that?"

"Well no, but -" Will sits up and looks at his grandma, but she cuts him off.

"Then go to him and talk things through."

"I can't grandma! I don't even know what to say to him. I lied to keep him, and now I've lost him."

"I'm sure you haven't lost him. There's always time for a second chance."

"Grandma I don't need your shrink talk right now." With that Will gets up from the bench and starts to walk away.

"Will! Please come back I'm only trying to help you!" Marlena calls after her grandson.

"Oh right, mom like you can help him. What he needs right now is his mother!" Sami, who had just silently came up behind Marlena, says with a look of anger on her otherwise beautiful face.

"GEEZ MOM! Don't you ever just leave things alone?" Will comes back towards the women. His face is now a mixture of hurt and anger as he gets within inches of his mom's face. "Just leave me alone! I fucked up! I don't need everyone telling me that!"

"Will I'm just trying to help you!" Sami says placing her hand on her son's cheek and wiping away a stray tear.

Will jerks her hand away and backs up. His hands are carded through his hair and his eyes still have that maniacal look to them.

"You only want to help yourself! You can't get me Sonny back, so please just BACK OFF!" Will yells and then storms off towards the pub.

"Oh I will get you Sonny back!" Sami whispers to herself and then leaves the square without bidding her mother good bye.

Meanwhile Sonny is wiping down tables at Common Grounds. He is listening to his IPod and trying not to think of Will, but everything he does makes him think of the blonde. Even his music, most of which Will didn't like, makes him think of him. Sonny's heart aches for the chance to rewind the day and convince Will to not go to the wedding. If they had never gone this wouldn't have happened. This thought however doesn't sit right with Sonny because either way he would have been lied to. It hurts him to his very core to question whether or not Will would have ever told him if Chad hadn't burst out.

At that thought, Chad walks into the coffee shop. He makes a beeline for Sonny, who doesn't even notice him until he takes an ear bud out of Sonny's ear.

"Hey man! You left that farce of a wedding quick! Now that I think of it, everyone did." Chad says with a self-righteous look on his face.

"Chad will you just go away." Sonny says, not looking at his business partner.

"Wait! Are you mad at me?" Chad asks, confused.

"What do you think? You can't just go around blurting out stuff without hurting people."

"All I hurt was that bitch, Gabi. She deserved it."

"You also hurt Will."

"How'd I hurt Will? You can't honestly say that her being friends with him caused him to be hurt by the truth."

"Dude, you blurted out that Nick wasn't the father! You obviously knew that Will was the dad." Sonny says sharply and heads to the back room.

"Wait! WHAT?! Dude, I seriously had no idea!" Chad runs after his friend, but is blocked at the entrance to the back room.

"Go away Chad! I'm angry right now and I don't want to say something I will regret."

Chad takes his leave of the shop, knowing that his friend needed some space. He thinks about what just happened. _How is it that Will Horton is the father of Gabi's baby? He hasn't been with Gabi for ages. Did he cheat on Sonny? Is that why this is so hard on Sonny? Oh man, I sure did pull a DiMera today! I just hope everyone can forgive me._

Sonny utilizes the excuse of no customers to close shop early. He doesn't really want to be at work, and he sure doesn't want to be back at his empty apartment. He wonders if Will has moved his stuff back out yet. Just as he is about to get all mopey and lost within himself, someone knocks on the door. Sonny looks up, it's Brian.

Sonny sighs and walks over to the door to let Brian in.

"Sonny, I came right away. I figured you could use a friend in this hard time." Brian says with a devious grin that goes unnoticed by Sonny.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." Sonny sighs, absentmindedly twisting the cleaning cloth between his hands.

Neither of them notice when Will silently slips into the coffee shop.

"Well, I could have told you that Will wasn't right for you."

Sonny doesn't respond, except to turn away. Walking behind the counter, Sonny starts to count the money in the drawer.

"I mean I'm on your level of experience with relationships. Will doesn't know anything. He isn't right for you." Brian says leaning on the counter as he tries to get Sonny to respond. Not getting a response he continues to berate Will. "He cheated on you Sonny. I mean come on WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE BEANS! I would never hurt you like that."

"I thought you were here as my friend. It's sounding like you are wanting more." Sonny says still not looking at Brian.

"Don't you want more?" Brian says suggestively.

With those words Will walks out of the coffee shop, not bothering to do so silently. He starts to cry all over again. The sobs are so great that they wrack his whole body, making moving impossible.

Sonny hears the door close and sees Will's retreating figure stop a few feet from the door.

"I don't want anything with you Brian."

With that Sonny runs out of the shop and yells, "Will!"

Brian also walks out muttering, "You're making a mistake Sonny, and I'll help you see that."


	2. Chapter 2

Will chokes up with a sob as he leaves the coffee shop. This sob is the most gut wrenching one he has ever experienced. He figures it has to do with Sonny. After all hadn't he felt that Sonny and him would be together forever? Of course that was before he had lied to Sonny. Just as Will is getting a stronger control over his sobs, he hears Sonny call his name.

"Will, please stop." A breathless, but still angelic voice calls out.

Will halts and turns, he looks at the approaching form of Sonny. He suddenly forgets all of his insecurities and problems, because _his _angel was there to comfort him. He was looking back at Will with a look of complete concern. However, this look is just that; a look. Will knows better than to trust that it means all is well between them.

Despite these feelings, Will closes the distance between them and lightly touches his hand to Sonny's face. He looks into Sonny's eyes with his best form of conveying his guilt over the whole situation. Sonny looks back at him with hurt, but still compassion. This alone tells Will that there is a chance between the two of them, if only he can get Sonny to forgive him. The first step to forgiveness, or so Will thinks, is making sure that Sonny can stand to be physically with him. So Will steps even closer to Sonny and taking a deep breath closes the gap completely.

After what seems like an eternity, their lips meet. The lips crash against each other in a brash manner. There is no tenderness or loving brush to them, it's eager and somewhat forced. Will bunches his left hand into Sonny's hair, urging the man forward even more, while his right hand gropes at Sonny's back trying to get a decent hold on the man. If Will's eyes were open they would see that Sonny is extremely shocked by the contact and not exactly forthcoming at first. However, soon enough Will's actions melt Sonny's stony façade and he gives in to the purest of passions in his heart.

Pretty soon both boys are fighting for dominance in the embrace. Their passionate struggle ends them up against a short wall in the Horton Square. Will's back is up against the grainy, rough bricks as his arms freely move to pull Sonny as close to him as possible. Meanwhile, Sonny's gears in his mind are grinding.

_Wow, this feels fantastic. I could just take him right now, right here! WAIT! I can't do that, we need to talk. I promised myself that I wouldn't just take him back the instant he wanted me to. We would have to talk things through. Dammit Will! Why do you always have to be so distracting? I love you I do, but damn YOU LIED TO ME! I must relinquish my hold on this kiss. We have to talk about this first! MMMMMM this feels so dang good though. FOCUS JACKSON! TALK FIRST, KISS LATER! _

With those thoughts running through his head Sonny shoves off of Will's chest, thus ending the kiss. Will, looks hurt as he stares back at Sonny. Confusion seeps in and mixes with the hurt.

_The only reason Sonny would have for backing out of a fantastic kiss like that is rejection. Sonny is rejecting me because even the thought of touching me repulses him. He doesn't want me anymore because I have lied to him. I screwed things up and that taints even the slightest thought of me. Well, I guess I should give Sonny what he wants._

Will drops his arms to his side with a forlorn look on his face. He doesn't say a word, instead he turns and starts to walk away from Sonny.

"Will, please. Can we at least talk about what happened?" Sonny says, his voice cracking.

"You know Sonny, I know what you are going to say and I'm just going to respond to it. Save you the trouble of actually having to say it. Yes, I think we should remain friends. I know that a romantic relationship was ruined when I lied, but I am more than happy to stay in your life as friends." Will says solemnly, and walks away, letting the words hang in the air like a cloud.

Sonny opens his mouth to call after Will, for the second time, but no words come out. With a huge sigh, Sonny resolves to approach Will later and clear things up. He didn't want just friendship from Will, especially not after all the amazing moments they've had together, but at the same time he can't just dive back in head first without testing the waters first. Sonny gets upset thinking about the mess that is now his love life. This encourages him to return back to his coffee shop just long enough to get his car and make sure things were locked up. Then he drives back to his apartment. He is more than ready to just crawl under the covers and never venture out again.

After walking around Salem, with no particular aim, Will decides that he probably has time to go to Sonny's apartment and get his stuff before Sonny gets home. Will trudges there in silence. He tries to figure out what exactly it is that Brian has that he doesn't have. After all if Sonny wants Brian there had to be a reason.

_Maybe it's his good looks. Sonny always looks at him a different way than he does with me. I could never measure up to Brian. The guy is pre-med for crying out loud. Who WOULDN'T want a doctor? Sonny must also love that Brian comes without any baggage. There is no sordid family back story to him. Just clean, wholesome, American male. I could never EVER measure up to that. My mom being who she is: manipulative, sneaky, and dishonest creates a heavy load of baggage that I can never escape from. I am better off accepting a life of lonely solitude._

Will shakes himself out of his thoughts just as he arrives at Sonny's apartment. He puts his key into the lock and opens the door. Sonny is standing in the middle of the floor with his back to Will. At first it looks as though Sonny is staring at something on his bed. Then Will realizes that it's not something, it's some_one_. Sitting on the edge of the bed, with his shirt off, is Brian. Will's chest begins to get tight and his breaths come out in gasps. Such gasps alerts the brunette to the presence of Will behind him.

Sonny quickly spins around and lets go of Brian's hand. His face has guilt all over it. It's as if he feels he's doing something he shouldn't be. Will silently walks over to the closet and begins throwing some of his things into his suitcase. Sonny watches this silently for a little while before he finds his voice.

"Will, what are you doing?" Sonny asks, his eyes showing heartbreak at the scene before him.

"I could ask you the same thing, but since we are just friends it's not my place to judge." Will answers without even glancing away from the clothes he was packing.

"Will you can always ask me anything and I would give you an answer." Sonny says pleadingly.

Will finishes up getting his stuff and finally looks Sonny in the eyes, "Can you honestly tell me that _he_ is a better match for you than _me_?"

Sonny is floored by the question Will asks. It catches him off guard and he finds that opening his mouth doesn't help him actually say the words. Will just shakes his head and begins to walk out the door.

"Thanks Sonny. It's been great. Your lack of response has told me _sooo_ much." Will then takes Sonny's apartment key off of his key ring and hands it to Sonny before walking back out the door.

As the door shuts behind him, Will hears Brian mutter, "Good I thought he would never leave." A silent tear falls down Will's face as he walks back towards his mom's place.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed my story so far and have given feedback. It is much appreciated. I don't know when the next update will be but, please hang in there. I promise it'll be worth the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank Rita for her continuing support and help with this story. It's because of you that I was able to finish this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this short chapter.**

Over the next few weeks, Sonny and Will barely even came in contact with each other. Whenever Sonny tried to talk to Will, he would turn and walk away. It is frustrating for Sonny because all he wants to do is explain himself to Will and patch up their relationship. He wants to tell Will that he's okay with Will getting Gabi pregnant and that he still loves him.

Sonny is wiping the counter at Common Grounds when Brian walks in. Brian is all smiles and looks really handsome in his usual preppy look. Sonny, being frustrated and lonely, gives Brian a very welcoming smile. Brian takes this as a step in the direction his wants and leans closer to Sonny.

"Hey Brian." Sonny sighs and gives him a smile.

"So, Sonny, what changed your mind about pursuing me?" Brian asks, not beating around the bush, per usual.

"I just decided to give it a try since it seems that Will and I are done for good." Sonny smiles.

"Really?!" Brian asks, a look of self-satisfying glee on his face.

"Don't sound so excited about it." Sonny says as he looks to the customer who just came in. The customer is Will, who takes one look at Sonny and Brian's clasped hands on the counter, and he turns and walks back out the door.

Brian watches as Sonny's face takes on a disappointed look. He knows that with each passing second he is losing Sonny. So he does the only thing he can think of to save the situation. He presses his lips to Sonny's. Sonny's hands shoot up in shock, but he doesn't shove Brian off of him. Instead, he deepens the kiss. The two kiss for what seems like ages before coming up for air. When Sonny pulls away to take a breath he notices that Brian has a look of utmost glee and satisfaction on his face. This look brings Sonny back to the reality of what he has just done.

"Brian, I just can't." Sonny says as he wipes his fingers over his mouth and turns away.

"Sonny, we are meant to be together. Maybe someday you will see past the hurt Will is causing you. When that day comes come find me." Brian says with a half smile as he walks out the door.

Sonny releases the breath he never knew he was holding. He turns to his inventory list, hoping against hope that it will distract him from all the turmoil in his life. He spends more time than usual focusing on the inventory. So long that Chad even comes to the back room to check on his sanity.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" Chad asks, his face showing genuine concern for his business partner and friend.

"What?! Oh yeah," Sonny replies distractedly.

"That's bullshit. You and I know it. I just saw Will the other day and he looks just as miserable as you." Chad says placing his left hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Well I don't know why he is, he's the one that said we should be just friends. Just friends and he still avoids me." Sonny says as he walks away from Chad and throws an empty box towards the back wall.

"Calm down! Dude! Maybe you should just talk to him." Chad says grabbing his friend by both his shoulders.

"I wish people would just leave me alone! I'll handle things my own way." Sonny bursts out as he shoves past Chad.

"Well it seems as though you aren't dealing." Chad answers turning to look at his retreating friend.

"Yeah well no one asked you, Chad." Sonny storms through the shop and out the front door.

Sonny is so angry that he doesn't even pay attention to where he is going. His only thoughts are on how his life got so messed up so quickly. All he wanted to do was be with Will and to share a life with him. Even if that life includes a baby. If only Will would talk to him. He is so wrapped up within himself that he doesn't even see his dad sitting at a table in Horton Square.

"Sonny!" Justin Kiriakis calls out from his table in the square.

Sonny whirls around and looks blindly for the person who had called out to him. His eyes settle on his father and he realizes that he was probably the one who had called out.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Sonny says with a forced grin as he sits down across from his father.

"I think I should be asking you that question." Justin leans across the table towards his son.

"I'm fine." Sonny shrugs

"Right, and I'm the president of the United States." Just sighs, giving his son a piercing look.

"Fine. Will and I broke up." Sonny admits, not looking at his father.

"You want to talk about it."

"Not really, but I probably should."

"Why don't we start at the beginning."

With those words Sonny unleashes all his emotions, like a flood. "I'm so angry at him for lying to me, but I still love him and want nothing more than to be with him. He thinks that I want friendship instead of a relationship, so he broke up with me. I can't help thinking that he feels I want just friendship because that is all he wants. I just am so confused. I want nothing more than to talk things through with him, but he turns the other way every time he sees me."

"Sonny, am I the first one you've talked to about all of this?"

"I'm so lost dad" Sonny chokes out, finally looking his father in the eyes.

"Sonny" Justin says softly as he pulls his son up from the table and into a strong embrace.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I can't ask mom for advice because she hates Will." Sonny sniffles into Justin's shoulder.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate Will."

"Yeah she does! The day of the wedding she came to the coffee shop and told me 'I told you Will would end up lying to you and breaking your heart. He's nothing but trouble. Him and his mother both."

"Well I'm sure that was just her trying to protect you."

"Dad why can't you see it for what it really is; her being self-righteous about the failure, or assumed failure of my relationship with Will? I would never actually tell her we broke up because she would then get really happy and say 'I told you so'. Which conveniently I don't need right now." Sonny's voice takes on an angry tone.

"Your mom just wants you to have a drama free relationship. What she doesn't realize is that for a good relationship to remain solid there has to be ups and downs." Justin says in his familiar advice giving tone.

"Can you tell her that then? Maybe she'll butt out of my love life if you do. Not that I have much of a love life right now." Sonny says, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"What exactly did Will say to you when he broke up with you?" Justin asks his son.

"He said that he would save me the trouble of actually saying it and then he told me we were better off just being friends." Sonny says in a tone that is void of any emotion.

"So he jumped to the conclusion that you only wanted friendship? Did you say anything to refute that?" Justin asked.

"I was helping Brian deal with a cut he'd gotten and well let's just say that I was a bit frazzled emotionally."

"Brian was there? Oh Sonny. You have to talk to Will, explain things to him. You don't want him to think that you were cheating on him with Brian before you guys had even broken up. Will is the best thing that has happened to you lately and I'd hate to see that thrown away over a small misunderstanding."

The two men hug and exchange knowing smiles.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" Sonny says as he bids his dad good bye and heads back over to the coffee house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new update. Sorry it took so long but, I just can't rush perfection! Anyways, the boys finally come together but does it mean that all is well?**

As Sonny comes running into the coffee shop, Chad stops him. Sonny looks into his best friends' eyes and he knows he's in trouble based on the stern look.

"So, you done with your little drama queen act?" Chad raises an eyebrow as he struggles to hold back a smile.

"You know everyone deserves to have a little hissy fit every now and again." Sonny says with a smile and a shrug.

"I just thought I'd warn you that _he's_ here. Over there talking to Abigail." Chad says with a shrug towards a table behind him.

"Thanks for the heads up Chad, but honestly I think I'm going to be just fine." Sonny says with a pat on Chad's shoulder as he walks around him to get behind the counter.

Sonny spends the next few minutes getting himself reacquainted with his list of things that needed to be done that day.

Glancing over his shoulder Sonny sees that Will is sitting at _their_ table in the corner talking to Abigail. Sonny isn't sure what they are talking about but, he does see that Abigail is holding a picture shaped item in her hand. Both her and Will are gushing over it. It doesn't take Sonny long to put two and two together and know that they are discussing Will's baby. Sonny decides to approach the table and maybe get Will to talk to him.

"Oh my, Will she is just perfect!" Abigail gushes.

Will doesn't respond he just smiles, a smile that Sonny hasn't seen grace his face since after the first time they made love. It was a look of total and complete love. In that moment, Sonny realizes that in order to love Will he was willing to sacrifice his dreams of travelling the world and settling down with a baby instead.

"So, it's a girl huh?" Sonny approaches the table and directs his most loving smile towards Will.

When he realizes that Will isn't even looking Sonny's look becomes crestfallen.

"You want to see a picture of her, Sonny?" Abigail offers.

"No" Will snatches up the sonogram picture and puts it back in his wallet before Sonny can even see it.

"Oh come on Will! This is Sonny. Remember? Your boyfriend?" Abigail urges Will.

"We broke up, remember?" Will pointedly responds.

"Will-" Sonny starts but, stops when he sees Will look over his shoulder and then roll his eyes with a huff.

Sonny turns around to see that Brian has just entered the coffee shop. He is all smiles as he approaches the table. He smiles at Sonny but, addresses Will.

"Hey, Will. How are things with your baby mama? You guys planning a wedding?" Brian says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Brian, I think-" Sonny starts but is interrupted by Will.

"Look, Brian, you don't have to act all concerned about my problems. I'm out of the picture, you can have your way with Sonny, or whatever. We all know that's what you've been egging for since day one." Will says giving Brian the most sincere, yet broken look that Sonny had ever seen.

"Will, I'm not dating Brian, nor have I ever." Sonny counter argues.

"Well, there was that one time at the movies." Brian said off-handedly.

"See, the evidence speaks for itself. Have a great day Sonny." Will says as he gets up, then he turns to Abigail, "I'll call you."

Will starts to leave the coffee house when Chad blocks the door to stop him.

"Just move Chad. I have better things to do." Will says dejectedly.

"More important than talking to the man you love?" Chad asks.

Will turns around and just stares at Sonny cleaning off _their_ table while conversing with Abigail. It makes Will think back to all the times he would sit in her spot and watch as Sonny worked. _I wonder if this not talking to each other is hurting him as much as it hurts me? I can barely breathe half the time I am near him. My chest always aches to be against his. I want nothing more than to be WITH him, but he seems to have given up all hope of us ever actually getting back together. Standing here actually makes it feel like I'm all alone as I watch him go about his life like nothing's wrong. Maybe if I begged him he would come back to me. No that's just stupid, begging is for the desperate. You know, Chad has a point, I could simply try talking to him. I should never tell Chad that he's right, it would only enlarge his already large ego._

Chad nudges Will's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Just go over there and talk, trust me he's willing to listen."

Will walks back over to Sonny and raps his knuckles on the countertop, trying to figure out what he should say. Sonny turns around and gives Will a pointed look that says "What do you want?"

"Sonny, I'm uh I'm really sorry. I lied to you and I shouldn't have. Then you tried to talk to me and I shut you out. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." Will stumbles over his words as he nervously picks his fingers.

"I'm sorry too, Will. Sorry that you think a simple apology is going to work. I tried over and over again, this is me done trying." Sonny says as he walks away.

Sonny went home that night feeling really lousy about what he had done to Will. He still couldn't quite figure out what made him say what he did to the one person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. He could barely sleep, but eventually the need for sleep overpowered him and he went peacefully. His dreams were filled with images of him standing in a room filled with people, only no one could see or hear him. It was as if he was the only one there. Every now and again it seemed that Will, who was in the center holding a pink bundle, saw him. However, Will would turn away any time Sonny tried to get his attention. Eventually Sonny just decided to scream. This woke him up, tangled in his sheets and breathing heavily.

Over the next month Sonny tried everything he could think of to apologize to Will. He tried calling and leaving messages saying he was messed up and never should have walked away that day. He tried getting Chad and Abigail to talk to Will. Neither of them could get Will to even listen to anything they had to say about Sonny. It seemed to Sonny that things were truely over between him and Will. That is until a Wednesday towards the end of February.

Sonny was clearing out the paper hearts, two weeks after Valentine's Day, hanging from the ceiling towards the end of the day when the bell over the door clattered.

"Just a second, I'll be right with you." Sonny calls out not even turning to see who his customer is.

"That's okay Sonny, take your time. I can wait." Sami says in a muffled tone.

Hearing the voice of his ex-boyfriend's mother causes Sonny to stop what he is doing and turn around.

"What can I get for you Sami." Sonny says, quickly closing the space between them as he approaches the counter.

"Your strongest coffee." Sami forces a smile.

"Had a long day?" Sonny asks as he pours her a cup.

"Been at the hospital all day with Will." Sonny spills coffee on the floor as the coffee pot falls from his hand at the news.

"Is Will okay?" Sonny asks suddenly desperate to talk to the woman before him.

"I don't know. Gabi went into labor this afternoon. They couldn't stop it and she just had the baby." Sami mutters, as she grabs Sonny's hand, "Actually that is why I came here. I figured Will could use you right now."

"Did Will actually say that? Because lately it's been nothing but the cold shoulder from him." Sonny's face reflects the hurt he is feeling as sympathy for Will's pain and anguish.

"Well no but, I know my son. He wants you there even if he doesn't say it. He gets that stubborn streak from me." Sami sniffs and then smiles.

"And the baby?" Sonny finally asks.

"It's not looking so good. She was born way too early. Doctor's are doing all that they can. Sonny you _have_ to go to him."

Will stood outside the NICU watching as nurses bustled around checking all the babies' monitors. It tore at Will's heart to know that his daughter was going to be hooked up to these machines the minute the doctor's were done running tests. Will fights back tears at the thought of having to go through all this alone. As if on cue a hand comes out and rests on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"She is going to be just fine, after all she is your daughter. She's a fighter." Lucas says quietly.

"Dad, I don't know if I can handle it." Will starts to cry.

"Come here" Lucas pulls his son into his arms and begins to soothe him by rubbing comforting circles on his back. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Will didn't say anything, instead he remained in his father's arms until the nurses brought little Arianna Grace into the NICU. Will could hardly see her through all her tubes and machines. It scared him to think that his little girl was brought into a chaotic world. All he wanted was for her to be at peace and in his arms. A few tears stray from his eyes and he reaches up and brushes them off. For some reason looking in at his daughter, Will is reminded of Sonny and how he wished for that man's comfort.

Meanwhile Sonny comes rushing into the hospital. He is all flustered and has no idea where he should go. He starts rushing off towards the left but, runs into Maxine who stops him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Maxine raises an eyebrow at Sonny.

"Will's daughter was born and I wanted to be there for him." Sonny rushes out.

"Well, sugar, you are going the wrong direction. The NICU is to the left right next to the nursery." Maxine turns Sonny towards the right hallway.

"Thanks" Sonny calls over his shoulder as he rushes off, not hearing Maxine telling him to "slow down".

Sonny runs down one hallway and then another and then finally reaches the hallway that has the nursery and then the NICU. He sees Lucas at the far end of the hall, but no Will. Upon reaching Lucas, Sonny looks towards the big picture window showing off the NICU babies. Inside the room he sees Will draped in a blue hospital gown and his face covered with a face guard. The nurses are showing him the ins and outs of his daughter's incubator. The sight before him just melts his heart. Then the unthinkable happens.

Suddenly a lot of bells and whistles on the baby's monitors go off. The nurses all rush to her incubator and shove Will aside. Sonny can tell that Will is trying to keep it all together but, the longer his daughter goes with this crisis the more unraveled he becomes. A doctor rushes in and tries his best to get the monitors to quiet down. Sonny watches in horror as the machine he knows to monitor heart rate goes to a flat line. Sonny chokes on a sob as the doctor and nurses try again and again to bring the baby's heart rate back. After about 5 minutes of trying unsuccessfully to bring her heart rate back, the doctor steps away from the baby and turns the monitors off.

Sonny watches everything as if in slow motion. Will starts towards the doctor, an angry look on his face, and a nurse holds him back. He then collapses into sobs. A nurse with a blue bow in her blonde ponytail unhooks the baby from the machines and offers her to Will. Will holds his daughter close and starts to rock her all the while trying to control his sobs.

Sonny's heart about breaks. He sees a nurse leaving the NICU and flags her down.

"Can I help you?" She asks sweetly.

"My boyfriend is in there really upset and I want to know if there is some way I could be there with him?" Sonny asks pleadingly.

"Well, technically only family is allowed in with the babies, but you say that you are his boyfriend? I don't think it will hurt for you to be there with him." She smiles at him and then goes on her way.

Sonny rushes into the NICU and is stopped by the head nurse. However, after hearing Sonny's story she gives him a hospital gown and a face guard and ushers him inside. Sonny stops at the doorway to the NICU and watches as Will collapses into a chair still holding his daughter. The pain reflected on Will's face just breaks Sonny's heart into a million pieces. Silently, he approaches Will.

"Hey," Sonny whispers hoarsely as he kneels in front of Will.

"Sonny?" Will blinks back tears and looks at Sonny, sudden relief washing over him.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sonny says soothingly as he rubs Will's leg.

"She died, Sonny. I didn't even get to hold her! She died not knowing." Will starts bawling again.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Sonny brings his hand to Will's chin and lifts it up. "She knew! She knew that her daddy was right there with her. Always."

Without a sound Will leans forward and allows Sonny to wrap him in a hug. A hug that says everything they hadn't said over the last six weeks. A hug that held all the love their two hearts could muster. A hug that made Will never want to let go of Sonny.

Sonny pulls back from the hug and plants his lips onto Will's. The kiss becomes really heated, really fast. However, just as the boys come up for air, Will shoves Sonny away.

"Sonny, I can't" Will says with a broken, dejected look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny helps the very last customer and follows them to the door. He flips the open sign to closed and locks up. Turning back to look out over his coffee shop, Sonny's eyes falter on the table in the corner. Will is sitting there slumped with his head buried in his arms. Sonny's heart breaks, he knows that Will's tears have all but been cried in the week since their reunion at the hospital. It just breaks Sonny's heart that Will still won't really let Sonny in to help him. Will's stubborn personality wants to deal with the pain on his own with no help from anyone.

Sonny grabs a leftover muffin from the case and brings it over to Will. He places it on the table and begins to rub Will's back to get his attention. Will looks up and Sonny wants nothing more than to see his eyes laughing instead of crying. Will takes one look at the muffin and ducks his head again.

"Will, you've got to eat. This not eating isn't healthy." Sonny says softly as he sits down across from him.

"What's the point? I lost my DAUGHTER, Sonny." Will cries. Sonny scoots his chair closer to Will.

"The point is there are so many people here who would miss you if you ended it all. I know that the pain is unbearable, but it will get better. This is the time to be leaning on others for help. You don't have to go through this alone." Sonny soothes as he wraps his arms around Will.

"Arianna is all alone and she's just a baby. She needs her daddy." Will continues to sob.

"Arianna Grace has the good Lord looking out for her. She also knows that her daddy is always going to remember her. Now you need to find a way to heal." whispers Sonny as he places a chaste kiss on Will's head.

"How?" Will finally looks at Sonny.

"Very slowly, and with lots of help. I am here for you no matter what." Sonny caresses Will's cheek.

"Sonny, why are you doing this? You don't have to. You could forget about me and have happiness with Brian." Will questions, showing off his insecurity and vulnerability.

"I'm doing this because helping you feel better _is_ my happiness. I wouldn't want it any other way. It's because I love you irrevocably." Sonny says with a fire in his voice.

With those words Will leans forward and Sonny captures him in a kiss. The kiss is slow and gentle, just what Will needs in his time of pain.

Their kiss lasts no longer than usual but, to Sonny it is different than any before it. Not a bad different, but a good one. He cards his fingers through Will's hair; an action which causes Will to elicit a moan.

They pull away from the kiss and Sonny gives Will his special smile. With a pat on the shoulder Sonny gets up and urges Will to eat the muffin. Will forces a smile and heaves a sigh before he picks a piece no bigger than a crumb off of the muffin and places it in his mouth. Seemingly satisfied, Sonny turns to his counter and starts to clean up for the night. His heart still breaks at the sight of Will so broken, however he knows that time will help heal him. So with a sigh, Sonny goes about his business paying Will no mind as he finishes up.

About an hour later Sonny is locking up the coffee shop and Will is wandering aimlessly within two feet of Common Grounds. Sonny places the key in his pocket and grabs Will's hand. He glances at Will and sees how lost he looks. Sonny wishes nothing more than healing for Will's soul because all this pain he's suffering through is hard on the both of them. Sonny gives Will's hand a reassuring squeeze, which causes Will to look into Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, I -" Will starts but falters.

"It's okay Will, I know." Sonny smiles and squeezes his hand once more.

"No, Sonny, you don't know. I have to tell you or else I'll feel like I'm not being enough for you." Will starts and then pauses to take a deep breath.

"Will, no matter what you are always enough for me." Sonny cuts in.

Will glares at Sonny for cutting in. "That's not necessarily true. I am pretty sure that you would think I'm not pulling my weight if I keep quiet."

"Will, stop putting yourself down." Sonny grabs Will's arms and rubs them.

"Sonny, I..I, uh." Will starts and then stops again, sighing, "I love you." He finally utters.

"I don't know what to say Will." Sonny whispers.

"Please say that you feel the same way." Will bites his lip in anticipation.

"Oh. Will, of course I feel the same way. Don't you know that?" Sonny cries out surprised.

"It's been hard to tell recently. Especially with Brian hanging around."

"Will, Brian was never a threat. When your mom told me that Gabi had gone into labor I immediately dropped everything and came to you. All because I loved you and knew that you would need someone in your corner. Someone who would say nothing and just hold you. I knew that I could, and had to be that person." Sonny says as he pulls Will into a hug, "Let's go home."

"That sounds nice," Will mutters into Sonny's chest before breaking away from the hug and grabbing his hand once more.

The two arrive back at Sonny's apartment and Will immediately goes to the bed and lays down in a fetal position. Pretty soon his body begins to shake, showing that he has started crying. Sonny almost cries himself at the sight of Will in so much pain. Instead, he crosses the room and lays down next to Will and pulls him into his chest. He rubs soothing circles on Will's back until the sobs subside.

"I'm sorry." Will hiccoughs.

"Don't be sorry. Will, your daughter died. That is not something you can just get over in a week." Sonny soothes some more.

"How long?" Will whispers.

"How long what?" Sonny responds, running his fingers gently through Will's hair.

"How long until I get over her?" Will says, tears making his voice soggy.

"Will, no one can tell you that. Sometimes it takes a short time sometimes people never get over it." Sonny kisses the top of Will's head as he tightens his embrace around Will.

"You'll never leave right?" Will pulls back to look Sonny in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You are my _everything_ Will. I could never give this up." Sonny says passionately.

"I'm a mess though." Will mumbles averting his eyes once more.

"Yeah but you won't always be, and you are one mess I'm more than willing to clean up." Sonny gives Will his winning smile. "Now let's just get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Sonny stays awake, rubbing Will's back, until Will falls asleep. Watching Will sleep so peacefully, a smile graces Sonny's face. Within no time, Sonny is asleep as well. In the arms of the man he loves once more.

The next morning, Will wakes up not long after dawn. He just lays there silently in Sonny's arms watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Sonny looks so peaceful it's hard for Will to believe that the man could ever be angry. Then he thinks back to the day of the wedding, Sonny had been so angry that day. In that moment Will decides that he will try his hardest to never make Sonny that mad again.

Will slowly and softly begins to run his fingers down Sonny's bare arm. He knows that he could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. Continuing his finger running on Sonny's arms, Will leans back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

_Will is still half asleep and trying to fight the start of the day. However, the feeling of being jumped on is preventing this. He hears the tinkling of childlike laughter and the words, "Daddy! It's time to get up!"He gives up on falling back asleep and rolls over. A little boy no older than 3 is sitting on the bed next to him, half laying on his legs. Will smiles at the sight of his son. The little boy was looking more and more like Sonny every day, being as he was biologically his it would make sense. However, the boy's bubbly personality made everyone else in the family think of Will._

_Will gets out of bed and scoops up the child. The two of them make their way towards the kitchen. There they find a set of twins in their highchairs. One little boy and one little girl, both are babbling along as Sonny cooks breakfast. Music plays in the background. Will pauses in the doorway for a second admiring all that is his life. _

_"Hey Will" Sonny turns around and smiles._

"Will, earth to Will. I know you're awake." Sonny's voice comes through the fog of Will's dream.

"I'm awake." Will mumbles, not opening his eyes.

"I know you are. You thinking dirty thoughts about me?" Sonny laughs.

Will's eyes pop open suddenly and he stares at Sonny incredulously.

"I was kidding Will, unless you were of course. If that's the case I do have a solution." Sonny smiles suggestively.

"I'm not ready for that yet Sonny, but no I was thinking about our future." Will whispers as he runs his fingers along Sonny's chest.

"Oh, way to make things serious." Sonny sighs exaggeratedly.

"Well if you don't want to hear about my dream then I won't tell you." Will teases.

"You wish." Sonny laughs, "What did you dream about babe?"

"Babe? That's new." Will smiles, raising his eyebrow.

"Would you just tell me?" Sonny says.

"I dreamed about you and me in the future living in a house. We had three kids, Sonny. One of them was clearly your son, but with my personality. The other two were babies. It was so real." Will finishes

"Is that something that you want?" Sonny asks looking Will in the eyes.

"YES! Sonny, I want us to live together happily and to have a family. One that Arianna would have loved to have been a part of." Will looks lovingly into Sonny's eyes. He can't believe how far the both of them have come since they first met only a few years ago.

"I want nothing more than to give that to you, just not today." Sonny says, starting to get out of bed.

"Oh no! I don't want that yet. Give me some time, but in the near future for sure." Will laughs and follows suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE - 10 years later**

The sound of little feet pattering on the wooden floor wakes Will from his sleep. However, he doesn't open his eyes. He is hoping that the little feet will bother Sonny instead of him. With a groan from Sonny he is alerted to the presence of one small little girl with bouncy blond curls.

"DADDY!" the little girl hollers directly into Will's ear before giggling.

"It's still sleepy time, Jessie." Will groans, still not opening his eyes.

"Nope! Sun is out. It's wake up time." Jessie says, grabbing her daddy's face with two pudgy little hands.

"There's no arguing with her. You should just listen." Sonny grumbles as he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

"Oh no! You don't get to go back to sleep babe. Not if I have to get up." Will sits up and reaches over to tickle Sonny.

"Hey, this is not fair! I'm calling spousal abuse!" Sonny cries with a loving look and a smile on his face.

"Papa get tickled by Jessie too!" Jessie squeals as she lunges onto Sonny.

The three of them continue horsing around in the bed until the sound of a baby crying pulls them out of their little world. Will doesn't even say anything, he just gets up and walks out of the room. He walks down the hall to the nursery and opens the door. A little dark-haired boy about a year old is standing up in the crib grasping the bars. His eyes are filled with tears and his face is red.

"Shhh Brody, shhh it's okay. Daddy's here." Will sooths his son as he picks him up out of the crib and begins to rock him.

Will brings Brody up against his chest so that the boy's head can rest on his shoulder and rubs comforting circles on his back. The sound of Jessie running past the room alerts Will to the fact that Sonny must be nearby. He turns around and sure enough Sonny is right there. His mussed up hair looks just adorable as he leans his body against the door frame. Since getting out of bed, Sonny has put on a plain grey tshirt that covers the waistband of his plaid pajama pants.

"Mmm you look so sexy with a baby in your arms." Sonny whispers as Will strides toward him.

"So do you, but he is calming down so I don't want to give him to you." Will says with a kiss to Sonny's lips.

"How about we go to the kitchen and I'll make us some breakfast?" Sonny smiles as he gives Will another peck.

"I'll make the coffee," Will says with a smile as he follows Sonny down the hall.

"NO! You will sit down and entertain our children while I make everything." Sonny exclaims over his shoulder.

"How'd I get so lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend?" Will says switching Brody over to his other shoulder.

"I'm only thinking of everyone else's satisfaction, if I had you cook the kids would HATE it and if I had you make the coffee I would hate it." Sonny laughs as they both enter the kitchen and Will places Brody in his high chair.

"Okay okay. I get it. I get to be the hero while you cook our food." Will chuckles as he places some cereal on Brody's tray and calls out to Jessie.

"Yes, daddy!" Jessie answers sweetly as she comes running into the kitchen from the front room where she had been watching cartoons.

"Come clean up for breakfast, Papa is making us eggs and bacon." Will says, grabbing Jessie and helping her wash her hands in the sink.

"Ewww. GROSS! I don't like Papa's food." Jessie makes a really wrinkled up funny face.

"Well I guess then maybe I shouldn't make you chocolate chip pancakes." Sonny says with a smile.

"NO NO NO NO I want those!" Jessie squeals happily.

"Well then don't tell me you don't like my food." Sonny makes a face at Jessie and then goes back to cooking.

"So, babe, what do we have planned for today." Will wraps his arms around Sonny and squeezes him close.

"Not much, just something I want to do after breakfast." Sonny responds flipping the pancake and stirring the eggs.

"What?" Will asks, pulling away from Sonny just as Jessie screams about Brody throwing food at her.

"It's a secret." Sonny says in a devious tone, as he turns and gives Will a kiss before he can get too far away.

"Fine since you won't tell me I'll just go over to the table and feed Brody." Will pouts and then sits down at the table.

Sonny shakes his head and turns back to his cooking.

Will and Sonny walk into the park, Sonny with Jessie holding his left hand and Will with Brody in the stroller. They look at each other and smile. Sonny reaches over and places his hand on top of Will's hand on the stroller handle.

Jessie is really excited about being at the park, as she clearly shows through her bouncy nature. Sonny and Will chuckle at their daughter. Jessie runs over to the slides, but then stops and turns back to her dads.

"Papa! I want you to slide with me!" Jessie calls out to Sonny.

"Why don't you want your daddy?" Will asks, feeling left out.

"You aren't any good at sliding daddy. Sorry." Jessie says with a look that makes Sonny laugh out loud and Will pout dramatically.

"Sorry babe. Maybe Brody wants you to push him in the swing." Sonny says sympathetically to Will and then squats down to talk to Brody. "Hey bud you want daddy to push you in the swing?"

Brody responds by clapping his hands and blowing bubbles of spit.

"Well there you are, babe. At least Brody still loves you." Sonny cracks a smile.

"What about you?" Will playfully whines.

"I'm on the fence about it." Sonny jokes.

"HEY!" Will looks accusatory.

"You know I could never love anyone more than I love you." Sonny kisses Will sensually on the lips.

"PAPA! SLIDES! PLEASE" Jessie calls impatiently.

"Duty calls." Sonny sighs pulling away.

"Go. Have fun! Brody and I will be over here at the swings." Will smiles and pats Sonny's cheek as he maneuvers Brody's stroller over to the swings.

Sonny walks off to the slides to accompany their daughter. He places his hand into his pocket and feels for the gift he has for Will. He can't wait to see Will's face when he sees it. It is just the kind of gift Sonny has wanted to give to Will since they first started dating.

Jessie's calls for his attention bring him back to the present. He smiles to himself and goes to watch his daughter zoom down the slide. She lands on her feet at the end and does a little "ta-da" motion for effect. Sonny shakes his head smiling and then claps for her. Jessie runs back to the steps and slides down again. Sonny glances towards Will and Brody. Brody is squealing happily as Will pushes him from the front. Sonny can't see Will's face but he knows, based on how Brody is reacting, that he's making silly faces. With that image Sonny's heart swells with nothing but love. Turning back to the slides, Sonny catches Jessie as she comes down the slide.

"Papa! I wanna slide more!" Jessie crosses her arms and pouts.

"You can after you do something for Papa." Sonny says reaching into his pocket with the hand not holding his little girl.

"What!" Jessie asks, her face lighting up in excitement.

"I need you to bring this to daddy. Please?" Sonny says as he hands Jessie a ring.

"SURE!" Jessie squeals "Why do you want to give him a ring?"

"Because it's a special message." Sonny says as he follows his daughter over to the swings.

"DADDY! I gots something for you!" Jessie screams excitedly.

"What's that pumpkin." Will stops Brody's swing and then turns around, kneeling down to be face to face with Jessie.

"Papa told me to give this to you." Jessie says as she hands him the ring.

Will takes the ring and then stands up. He looks at Sonny and sucks in his bottom lip. Sonny can see that Will is about to cry. Sonny smiles and raises his eyebrows in question. Will sucks in a breath and leans towards Sonny, over Jessie's little body, and kisses him. The kiss is long and sensual and says more words than they ever physically could have. Without breaking the kiss, Sonny fumbles and takes the ring from Will; placing it on his finger. Finally they pull away from their kiss to find that both their children are staring at them.

"What's the ring mean Daddy?" Jessie asks Will.

"It shows me how much your Papa loves me." Will whispers staring at the ring now on his finger.

"He must not love you much. A ring is really small." Jessie says matter-of-factly

"No, sweetie it means he loves me VERY much" Will smiles and pulls his daughter in for a hug, as Sonny grabs Brody out of the swing and they join in the hug too.

**Thanks so much for all of my loyal followers. You guys made this happen. I have greatly enjoyed writing this story. So glad to finish my first multi-chapter Will/Sonny fanfiction. **


End file.
